Such a spoiler roof is disclosed in DE 20 2007 001 217 U1. The known roof module has a roof part which is displaceable above a roof contour of the vehicle roof. To this end, two drive systems designed identically to one another are assigned to the openable roof part on its opposing longitudinal sides, said drive systems being movable in a synchronized manner relative to one another. An electrical drive serves for the adjustment of the drive systems. The drive system comprises a rear tilting mechanism as well as a front pivoting mechanism in order to tilt the roof part and to displace the roof part to the rear.
DE 10 2006 037 787 A1 discloses a drive system for an openable vehicle roof comprising a rear tilting mechanism as well as a front guide carriage and a control carriage which are provided for tilting and longitudinally displacing the movable roof part between a closed position and an open position.